muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2015
Television & Movies *''Sesame Street: The Cookie Thief, February 16 *Muppet Moments, April 3 *Sesame Amigos, August 1 *In Their Own Words: Jim Henson'' documentary, September 15 *''the muppets.'' (2015), September 22 *''Jim Henson's Turkey Hollow, November 21 *Christmas with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir, December 21, 24, 25 Appearances *Big Bird on ''Billy on the Street, February *Video "Simply Delicious Shower Thoughts with Cookie Monster", on The Watercooler, a Mashable YouTube channel, February 18 *Oscar the Grouch on Sunny Side Up, February 21 *Big Bird and Caroll Spinney, Big Birdman, on The Watercooler, a Mashable YouTube channel, February 19 *"Cookie Monster, Life Coach", on PBS YouTube channel, March 18 *Cookie Monster (and Grumpy Cat) on The Watercooler, a Mashable YouTube channel, March 19 *Count von Count on Late Night with Seth Meyers, March 26 *Statler and Waldorf on YouTube channel Barely Political, April 24 *Kermit the Frog on ABC World News Now, doing the World News Polka, June 12 *Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, and Pepe the King Prawn on Good Morning America, September 21 *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and The Swedish Chef on Jimmy Kimmel Live, September 21 *Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Pepe the King Prawn on Nightline, September 21 *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Scooter on Dancing with the Stars, September 28 *Miss Piggy and Scooter on several ABC affiliates promoting The Muppets, October 27 *Miss Piggy and Kermit on the CMAs, November 4 *Big Bird, Grover, Cookie Monster on Today to promote their Everyday Heroes Club, November 30 *Miss Piggy on VH1 Big in 2015 with Entertainment Weekly, December 7 *Kermit and Robin on Disney Parks Unforgettable Christmas Celebration, December 25 *Animal on Kennedy Center Honors, December 29 Live Appearances *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Animal, Statler and Waldorf at LA Clippers vs Houston Rockets NBA game at the Staples Center, March 15 *Bill Prady, Bob Kushell, Bill Barretta, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Eric Jacobson at San Diego Comic-Con, July 11 * Bill Barretta, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson and Matt Vogel at D23 Expo, August 14 International Appearances * Neno on Morning Mayhem on 101.9 Chaifm, June 23 (radio appearance) * Ernie & Bert on the annual RTL-Spendenmarathon (24-hour telethon), November 20 * Kermit, Statler & Waldorf on Disney Magic Moments, starting in November Commercials * American Express * ESPN * Apple International Commercials *BMW, March (Germany) Books *''Let's Cook!, May 12 *Becoming Maria: Love and Chaos in the South Bronx, August 25 Home Video *Elmo's World: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes, January 6 *The Best of Elmo 3, March 3 *Count on Elmo, July 7 *Play All Day with Elmo, September 8 *Elmo Can Do It!, October 13 *Keep Christmas with You, October 16 Albums *Keep Christmas with You, October 16 International Home Video *Welcome to the Furchester, September 28 People *Lisa Simon dies, April 4 *Ray Charles dies, April 6 *Sonia Manzano retires, June 29 *Joey Mazzarino leaves Sesame Street, September *Michael Earl dies, December 23 Muppet Character Debuts *The Muppets'': Denise Toys *Diamond Select Toys Muppet Mini Mates series 1. *Play All Day Elmo Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 2015